The White Rose's Blog
by Signora Ted
Summary: Hiya! I'm the White Rose of Wutai and this is my blog! T for various people's mouths. Actual storyline.
1. My Blog

Hiya! My name is Yuffie Kisaragi, well you all know that, and here's my blog. Send me some questions in reviews and I'll answer them! I'll also tell you about my wonderful daily life as 'The Great White Rose of Wutai!' Tifa said she might do the blog every now and again as well and I'll try and persuade my other 'friends' to do it! Of course they'll say yes! Nobody can say no to me! So...I'm sitting at Teef's kitchen table typing this up on Spiky's  
laptop. Like he cares. Vinnie is coming over for a bit cause we're having a birthday party for Marlene. The little tyke has just turned 9. So adorable! I've called dibbs on godmother whenever Teef has kids. She says that's hardly going to happen any time soon but I don't know. You know what Spiky is like. I caught them kissing in the hallway yesterday. It was hilarious seeing Cloudy Puff go all red! Well, I better go. Vinnie Vin-Vin has graced us with his presence. Ask me some questions about how great I am!  
Eg: What's your favourite flower?  
Well duh! White rose obviously!  
Lots of cookies!  
-The Great White Rose Of Wutai,  
- Yuffie Kisaragi-

_**A/N: So, I got very bored...please review! XD**_


	2. Seduction and Proposals

Hello my billions of fans!  
Yes! I know you are out there but you're obviously not arsed to tell magnificent me how great I am. :( Anyway, out of the 1 question i received, ehem, i shall read the first one, ehem. If I'm correct it was something to do with me and a certain someone. Well, I'm not exactly sure how to answer it. Here it is.

_**XxOoSolanaSkylarXxOo**_  
_**Q: So what's up with you and Vinnie? Are you guys together or not? Who could not like The SINGLE White Rose Of Wutai! ;-D  
**_  
My answer would have to be, of course he wants me but he's just going through some stuff right now. If anyone wants to challenge my Yuffieness when it comes to Vinnie, I would be glad to prove to you that I can seduce him if I wish. If I proclaimed my love for him, (theoretically speaking) he would fall into my arms and admit that he has always loved me. He would, wouldn't he? And for the single bit, yes, I am single at the moment. I could change that whenever I want though.

Anyway, back to what's happening right now. I haven't had access to Spiky's laptop in a while so I have a lot to fill you in on. You know the way I said there was something going on with Spiky and Teef? Well Cloud plucked up the courage to do something we NEVER, I mean NEVER(insert sarcasm) saw coming. He popped the question. Yup! Teef's getting married! what a lovely birthday pressie for Marlene! Yeah, he asked her at the party. How SWEET! Well I'm gonna be maid of honour (whether Tifa likes it or not) and Barrett's gonna be best man...I think. Does that mean I have to dance with that old man? Ew. Vinnie is in tied position for best man cos he got really close to Spiky ass during the fight with Kadaj and those twerps. They've been hanging out a lot lately which is strange for both of them cos they're both un-social able...Makes me wonder what they're up to...  
Well, I gotta go for now.  
Please drop a question or two by and tell me how much you looooove me!  
You know you want to! :D  
Lots of love from,  
The White Rose Of Wutai!  
xoxo

_A/N: Got really bored again and I didn't feel like doing one of my_  
_bigger stories. Please drop a question or two! Otherwise I can't_  
_update! And there will be a bit of a storyline!_


	3. The Wedding and Dance

Well hello there fellow internetors. How fare thee? I'm faring pretty well, thanks for asking.  
So a few of you might ask; Hey, that's weird. Where's the Yuffster gone? Well let me tell you something. I just went through one of the most mental weekends of my life! That's where I went!

So it starts off with Tifa's hen party, right? Cloud and all the guys were off somewhere I'd rather not think about and us girlys were getting pissed in 7th Heaven. Teef had gone all, "No. We are not going mental." And insisted we stayed at the bar, which we did. But then we went mental there.  
There weren't many of us; just me, Teef, Elena and two of Teef's other friends that apparently, I'm not allowed to name. Let's call them Tim and Bob for the time being. Yes, I know. They are female but I like those names.

This is where it starts getting interesting, right? Tifa asked Elena if there was anyone in her love life and she gets all weepy about Reno. Then Teef tries to cheer her up by jeering me about Vinnie. Not a good idea. I went bright red, which I _never _do. I blame the alcohol. Teef had seriously been kidding; she doesn't really think I liked Vinnie. Then she saw my face and goes all, "You like Vincent?"  
Only because of the alcoholic state she was in, it was more like, "YOU LIKE VINCENT?"  
I swear, that girl has some pipes. It also happened to be the moment when Barret stumbles in looking for his wallet. Yes, that's right. The old man heard the girl. Of course he has to go roaring laughing out the door while I sat nursing my drink, knowing exactly what that bastard was going to do.

And so, I was assigned to dance with Vinnie on the wedding day. Sounds great, doesn't it? Did it go well? I have mixed emotions about that.

YUFFIE HAD A SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME DAY SMOOCHING VINNIE ALL THROUGH THE NIGHT AND THEN THEY MADE SWEET-

Very sorry about that, internetors. That was an immature moron by the name of Reno who's sitting beside me at the bar. I shall thwack him for readers' amusement.

Anyway, continuing my story of a lifetime.

The wedding went great. I mean, if you forget about Vincent almost refusing to wear a suit, Red scaring Tim and Bob, Denzel loosing the rings, Barret accidently shooting the ice sculptor, me knocking over one column of glasses which led to a domino effect of _all _the glasses being knocked over and smashed, and let's not forget the fact that Cloud had food poisoning so he was spluttering vomit everywhere. Did I create a nice mental image? I bet I did.  
The importat thing is when it came to the dance, everything had calmed down and we were all wreaked. Which then resulted in me falling asleep on Vinnie's shoulder while we were dancing. Yep, that's how it ended. Apparently he carried me back to the hotel though and tucked me in. _That_ cheered me up massively.

So that's why this weekend was like, mental. Seriously mad. Questions?

_**KHGiggle asks;  
Why do you like material so much? I know everyone likes material, but you seem especially obsessed with the stuff.**_

Well, my friend. I discovered my absolute love for material when I was only teeny. I remember stealing it all the time when I was younger. Actually, there was this guy when I was about 9 I always used to steal from. I think he was in SOLDIER, when that was still up and running and I beat him up one day when he ran into my home. I got his email off my daddy and sent him on missions to find treasure. But, yea know. I stole it off him then. That's also how I met the crew of AVALANCHE but…..that's a story for another day.  
Materia is just so…so….pretty! And shiny and glowy and- and powerful! So I'm sure that answers your question!

_**Annonomous asks;  
Do you have any tips for an aspiring ninja? Well... not NINJA I guess, because it's parkour (which is french) but still. And do you have parkour on planet GAIA?**_

Parkour…..Is that like, free running? I dunno. I suppose we have it here….OOH! Is it like what that guy in Assassin's Creed does? I'll have you know I'm a huge gaming fan.  
JOIN US! Ninjas that is. My advice is be extraordinary in absolutely everything you do. It's a lifestyle. I know what it's like, I live it. And, oooh ooh ohh! Here's a good one; live in the moment. I know this has nothing to do with ninja-ing someone but to be a good ninja you have to live like one!

So my little people, that time has come again when I say goodbye and ask you to ask questions. GOODBYE AND ASK QUESTIONS! :D

~Yuffs

_**A/N: I was going to delete this and then was like, holy crap. Can not do THAT!**_


	4. Drunk

Well hello. I didn't see you there. Is that a gun I see behind you? Oh, don't mind me. I'm just slightly tipsy at the moment. Thank god for spell check of you'd all be reading gobbledigoo. That was is the spell check dictionary? Oh, I must've added it in before.  
Tipsy, I am, because our dear moron Reno has gotten me drank and everyone knows that don't go down well with the Yuffster. Then Reno came in and I was like,

"OHMIGOSH! RENOISHERE! EVERYONEPARTY!"

That, my loyal subjects, is a gigantic lie. Re-re is sitting beside me again and-

_Hello people of the internet. I, am the great Reno. They call me Re-re as an affectionate term here in 7th Heaven because deep down, they all adore me. New to the internet, I am, as I have only ever used it for what I like to call 'entertainment'. I'm sure you all understand that porn doesn't give you the greatest understanding of zee tinternet but I am eager to learn.  
Hell, now I've got all that posh shit outta the way, I'mma gonna slip back into the motha-tongue. Poor lil' Yuffie here ain't coping so well with her alcohol and- oh fuck, here comes Tifa. So long su_

I think what Reno was going to say was "So long suckers!" He's made it his New catch phrase. Sorry about his invasion of your brains and- EW! He watches porn? *sighs dramatically* I shouldn't expect less. I am gonna smack that dick head next time I see him. Gets me drunk and then takes over my blog! How date he? But the Tifa came and kicked him out with a lecture. Literally. He got a kick in the balls from martial arts expert. That's gotta hurt.

Now, onto the questions!

_**semag evol I asks; What is the greatest trick you ever pulled on Reno?**_

Oh my gawd, you'll love this story guys. Right so, me and Reno were sitting outside 7th Heaven 'cos Tifa was being moody and didn't want us disturbing the costumers. As you can imagine, we got very bored. So I was thinking, wouldn't Reno make a very good streaker? Him running around naked in the middle of Edge would really brighten up the place. My plan was then put into action.  
Basically, I told Reno that I saw a giant spider on the collar of his jacket. (Earlier that day I had learn that he's an arachnophobic. Hilarious, I know) Then, he ended up in only his boxers 'cos I kept telling him it was still there. This was in the middle of the street. Sadly, I didn't get his boxers off but it was good enough because Elena and Rude walked out of the pub while Reno was jumping around in only his boxers and socks. :P Funny stuff.

_**Mata Nui asks;**_ _**So Yuffie if you could have any super power available what would it be and  
why?**_

That is a very easy question to answer. Obviously, it would be able to turn into transformer. Next question? :P

Love you lots me little rose buds  
~Yuffie


	5. Hair

Guys. Guys. GUYS! You will NOT believe what Reno and me did to Cloud. Seriously, this is BEYOND your wildest dreams.  
Right so I convinced Teef to tell him about this illness (obviously doesn't exist) that was going around Edge at the moment. 'Apparently' it only infected males and you can avoid it by shaving off your hair.  
Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Me and Reno convinced Cloud to shave his hair off, just like that?  
Hell no.  
Of course he didn't believe us. That was, until Reno came in through next day with a bald head. Obviously it was a bald cap but Cloud didn't know that.  
Oh my gawd, he's so dumb sometimes.  
After he saw Reno, laughed for a while, then laughed a little more, he started to freak and I mean really, REALLY freak.  
And he let me shave off his hair. ALL of it. All of those lovely blonde spiky locks are GONE.  
Reno showed up the next day with a full head of hair. Cloud's face was totally priceless. He was like, "but- but- but your hair!"  
I swear, I thought he was going to start crying. He locked himself in his and Tifa's room and wouldn't take deliveries for a whole week.  
All I can say is, that man just looks SO wrong without his hair. He probably had more than me in the first place.

Now, to questions.

_**Evil rules asks;  
Do you think sephiroth was sexy?(if you forget about the whole  
homicidal thing)**_

If you forget about the whole, "Let's burn down a village and then destroy the world" thing, then yeah. I suppose he was. I mean, he was probably really chill when he wasn't insane. If he was chill then I'd say he was fine. (Please don't ever mention this conversation to Cloud)

_**Frank asks;  
have you ever caught any couple while they were getting busy? ;)**_

These questions are getting quite strange. Em, well actually I have. It's not exactly something I like thinking about, seeing as Cloud's practically my older brother and Teef is pretty much my sister. But let me tell you, they were getting it _on. _Moving on….

_**Ingo asks;  
this is a snog, marry or kill question select one person for each your  
choices are, Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine or Reno**_

Oh god. Well….I'd probably kill Reno 'cos even though we're hanging out now, he'd still turn on me for his precious Rufus. I'd probably marry….Ugh. I'd probably marry Cloud because I wouldn't necessarily have to _do_ anything with him. That would be totally wrong. As I said before, he's practically my brother. And that leaves the snog for Vinnie. ;)

_**The prof. is in asks,  
Why do you say you are the champion of the earth and SKY when you constantly get airsick?**_

I AM the champion of the earth and sky. A measly bit of vomit doesn't stop me from saving the world, does it? I think not. I fly (okay, only with a parachute), birds fly. Therefore, I am a bird. And I shall soar the skies, even if I might vomit over a few people while I'm doing it.

_**Nosey parker asks,  
were you a bridesmaid for Cid and Shera's wedding?**_

Yes. I was. I think Cid has a weak spot for me. I love Shera as well, she's like another mommy to me. So yes, I was. And let me tell you, it was a disaster of a wedding. Does this seem like a recurring theme to you? I think AVALANCE weddings cause havoc. I dare not dream of mine.

_**James78 asks,  
If Aerith came back to life (don't ask me how) do you think Cloud would leave Tifa for her?**_

That's a tough one. Cloud is an enigma of ridiculousness. I mean, him and Tifa were always a 'thing'….sorta. I think if Aerith hadn't- hadn't died, there would be some issues and maybe a bit of action but if she came back, now, I really don't know. I mean like, Cloud and Teef are married now. Cloud's an idiot but he's not a complete dickhead. I know sometimes it seem like he's got the emotional maturity of a blueberry scone but he loves Teef. I think he would have to deal with his feelings and get over Aerith. If he left Tifa, he'd get a mighty beating by Barret and Cid. Aerith always belonged with Zack Fair anyway. They're together now and everyone's happy. I'm sure Zack would somehow come back to life and beat Cloud to a pulp too.

_**Semay evol 1 asks,  
Do you think Reno and Rude have ever been romantically involved?**_

What the hell is with the bizarre and mind scarring questions? Okay, no. I don't think so. But I'm pretty sure if Rude offered a little somethin', Reno would take it. He's a creep like that.

_**Gepetto asks,  
do you ever feel inferior to Tifa?**_

Yeah. Teef is perfect. It's not fair. She's got gorgeous hair, quite a nice figure, karate skills like no other and a man wrapped around her little finger. I'm not jealous at all. (insert sarcasm)

_**Solo-g asks,  
is there something going on with Elena and Tseng?**_

You're kidding, right? Haven't you _seen _the way Elena looks at that dude? Tseng's convincing himself that it's unrequited love and that he holds no feelings for her whatsoever but that guy is completely in love with her. All he's doing is hurting her by rejecting her. Soon, he'll realize it though. I'm betting on it. ;)

So my friends, thank you for all the questions. I shall speak to you again soon!  
Ta ta for now, suckers!  
~Yuffs

_A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. Went to see my favourite band Monday before last, met them and got three hours of sleep before school next day. I then proceeded to get an awful dose of the flu and I'm only somewhat recovered now. _


	6. Vincent Valentine Man, not Robot

Oh my gawd, guys. The unthinkable has happened, folks. I mean, _seriously_. Okay, I'll spill.  
So, get this, right? I was out doin' a little shooty shooty, killy killy with Vin- Vin the other night 'cos Cloud said there was some crazy ass monsters out on the edge of Edge. See what I did there? Heh.  
Anyway, our tale begins when I met up with Vincent and guess what? He was all stumbly and unorganized and stuff which Vincent is _never! _I was like, 'oh my gosh! Who died?' He was also _late_. In all my few years, I have never experienced Vincent Valentine being late. Unless, of course, he was distracted by a crazy ninja flying, banana throwing panda. That's understandable.  
Anyway, back to the tale.

We were walking around, keeping our eagle eyes peeled and then he started talking. _I know!_ He started a conversation with another human being? Shocking stuff, folks. But what he said was scary shit. He started talking about feelings. FEELINGS? And here was me thinking he was a robotic asshole.

"We need to talk about your feelings, Yuffie." Is what he had said. My reply? I pissed myself laughing. I just couldn't take him seriously. But then he was like, "Yuffie, Tifa has informed me of your feelings for someone and I have to object. He's not good for you."

At this point, I was thinking two things. 'Kill Tifa' and 'why the hell is he speaking in third person?' But me being me, I just went along with it.

"But Vince, if Yuffie really loves him it doesn't matter, does it?"

I swear his face went paler than it already was.

"You love him?"

Now I was slightly confused at this point 'cos he looked angry. Veeeery angry.

"Um, no? Maybe? Is it a bad thing?"

And the next thing I know, he's got me by the arm and pushed me into the shadows.

"If he hurts you, I'll kill him myself."

And the light bulb goes ding for Yuffie.

"Wait a minute! Who are we talking about here?"

"Reno…?"

I remember staring blankly at his face and then pissing myself laughing again while he just looked confused.

"Who did you presume I was talking about, Yuffie?"

I can still feel the heat on my face from embarrassment.

"Uh… Nobody?"

So yeah. Now it's super duper awkward between me and Vince. The main reason because he knows I was talking about him and secondly 'cos at the end of that conversation, I boxed him in the face and ran away. I think that's how he knows I was talking about him. Totes awks.  
So yeah. That's basically it. But I haven't said a word to him yet. He makes it so scary.

_**Questions!**_

_**Mata Nui asks, **__**Yuffie kisaragi would you do the honor of becoming my bride?  
**_Sorry babe. ;) Got a man in particular on my mind.

_**Nosey Parker asks, what went wrong at Cid's wedding?  
**_Well my friend. This is a story all right. Well first off, it rained. And rained. And rained. And Cid insisted that we had an ice sculptor of Shera 'cos he wanted to pretend to be all posh. And obviously, 'cos it was raining, that fell apart. The rain was such a problem because we were all outside for the wedding on a real nice day and then BAM. The heavens open. Wedding cake got squished everywhere, wine glasses with wine in them smashed and several people got injured in the rush inside. Really, it was like a replay of the music video of November Rain by Guns 'N' Roses. Only it had Cid and Barret cursing their heads off instead of a piano solo

_**Evil rules asks**_, _**do you think sephiroth would've stopped his rampage if you'd flirted with him?  
**_Haha, defiantly. I would've had him subdued at my knees if I had even batted an eyelid at him, lol ^_^

_**Solo-g asks, have you taken any steps to get Elena and Tseng together?  
**_Sadly, no. I have yet to release my wrath on them. But I sense it coming. Keep your eyes peeled. I'm sure I'll have a blog up soon about it. :P

_**Grovy asks, who out of Shinra and Avalanche are stoners?  
**_Oh my gawd, best question ever! Well, Reno obviously. He's always stoned. Also, I think Cid and Barret have had a few wild stoned moments in the last few months. Of course I wasn't involved….

_**Not okay asks, do you find Shelke annoying like I do?  
**_Shelke. Once was the bane of my existence. I got over that soon but… I feel that urge to smack her coming back. Tifa tells me it's jealousy about how her and Vince get all cute and stuff. I tell her it's that pip squeaks lack of ability to have fun and share ma man. No, I shall refrain from hating on her. She has her cool moments, just has more not cool moments.

_**James78 asks, **__**if aerith handn't died do you think cloud and her would be togther now or do you think cloud would've still chose tifa?  
**_Hm… It's a very good question. It hurts my mind when I try to think about it. I could probably ask Cloud but I'd probably get my ear pulled by Barret and then get yelled at later when Cloud and Tifa weren't in the room. So, it's pretty hard for me to answer. I think she would've seen that he _wasn't _Zack and that Tifa loved him. So _I_ think he'd still of ended up with Teef.

_**Regal asks, has Reno ever mentioned that he used to have a crush on a girl in the Turks called Cissnei?  
**_Haha, _what? SERIOUSLY? _Scoooore! Thanks for that mate! I've now got more info I can use against Reno :P

_**Marcel asks, do you believe that Rufus is in the closet?  
**_I want to meet all your beautiful minds. You've got great imaginations. In my dreams, Rufus Shinra and Barret have a bromance which results in Rufus becoming impregnated with him and Barret's love child. I kid. I'm not that much of a sick individual. But yea, he's defiantly in the closet ;)

_**Scaramanga asks, is it true that you and reno were once an item?  
**_I deny that statement.

_**Rude asks, does it bother you that Reno has a shrine dedicated to you?  
**_Ah, my good friend Rude. If it was anyone else with the shrine, I wouldn't blame them. I'm me, of course they'd want a shrine dedicated to me. But because it's Reno, I'll have to make this an exception and become very, very creeped out.

_**Talk-t asks, why were you so clumsy during the deepground incident? You've never seemed that clumsy before?  
**_Thanks, way to give a girl issues. Deepground freaked me out. Not to mention poor Vincent was all…. Well yeah..

_**Prof x asks, why do two of the saviors of the world have such bad jobs?(delivery boy and bar maid) surely they could get better jobs than that?  
**_I think it's 'cos that's what they like to do. Tifa loves her bar and Cloud loves his bike. I suppose he gets to use his bike if he's a delivery boy then, yea?

_**Naruto rules asks, does Cloud still own the villa in Costa del Sol?  
**_Actually, I must ask him that. I'm not sure. Ugh, holiday. I want you so bad right now. GROUP HOLIDAY! That is, if he still has it…

_**Three is one asks, given that you shared hotel rooms and tents with them, who out of avalanche snores?  
**_Oh GOD! Cid is the loudest snorer EVER! UGGGH! Maybe his cigs are affecting his breathing through his nose or something because it's damn unnatural. I don't know how Shera puts up with it. Also, Cloud can snore like a lawnmower when he wants to.

So guys… That's it for tonight! I'm off to pester Cloud about a holiday and then avoid Vince at the same time. 'Til next time,  
~Yuffie

_**A/N: I can't believe I'm updating this at half two in the morning. I've got state examinations next week and what am I doing? THIS? I'm an idiot. Thanks for all the questions and reviews though Keep 'em coming!**_


	7. Ms Avoider 2012

Okay guys! I know! I've been away again and I'm totally sorry if ya'll have been waiting. I've been a teeny bit busy with being a… GOD MOTHER-TO-BE! AAAAH.

Sorry. I got a little bit excited. Yea, that's right folks. Tifa has a bun baking in the oven. Well done to Cloud to getting his move on. I'm like, at Tifa's side _all _the time now. 'Cos she named me god mother and I have to make sure she's not gonna damage that little tyke before it sees the light of day. I'm going to be a great god mother. I can just feel it.

On with other news, I've somehow managed to avoid Vince _completely_ since our little blip. It helped that I told Teef and she helped with the avoiding. I'm pretty sure he let Cloud in on the situation 'cos I saw Cloud glancing at me curiously the other day and then he asked me why I was avoiding Vincent. I was like, "'Cos he smells." Then Cloud raised his eyebrow and scoffed at me and then I ended up getting all defensive and yell at him, "None of your damn business!" I then stormed out leaving him and Tifa looked kinda scared and amused. Damn me.

I've also decided that my apartment is very lonely, Seventh Heaven is a much nicer place to be. I'm all alone in my apartment. Nobody loves me.

_**Marcel asks, given that we agree on Rufus being deep in the closet who do you think would be an ideal companion for him?  
**_Hm. I think him and Reeve would be very happy together, don't yea think? I joke :P Don't kill me Reeve!

_**Mixology asks, have you heard the rumour that prof. hojo wasn't sephiroth's father that the real biological father of sephiroth was in fact vincent? do you believe it could be true?  
**_I.. I don't really know how to reply to that. Vince hasn't ever said anything about it. I'm pretty sure he'd say something if he was the real father of the crazy murdering monster that we know as Sephiroth.

Or would he? No! That would give him more reason _not _to say anything! OH MY GOSH! *glass shatters* You have changed everything for me. Nooo! Can't get it out of my head! DAMN YOU!

_**General Sephiroth asks, (YEAH, YOU'RE TOTALLY SEPHIROTH! HAHA, YEA RIGHT!) how did you convince Zack to find all that treasure for you? When he served under me could barely get him to obey orders without threatening to impale him.  
**_Well yea see, I was a lovely little girl. I could be very persuasive. And I'm sure the fact that treasure hunting is fun and a break from all the other stuff that had been going on probably helped a little bit.

_**K-jah asks, do you believe that my main man Reno is awesome?  
**_Would a simple NO be suffice?

_**Grovy asks, have you ever been stoned?  
**_Me? Yuffie Kisargi? STONED? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Of course I have, silly. Some of my best times were when I was stoned. Of course once Barret and Cid found me lolling around in the back of the airship off my head high to distract myself from the horrors of flying, they would nick the drugs off me and have a go at it themselves. Assholes.

_**Ian is not me asks, you seem like the right person to ask where the hell does the rumours of a relationship between cid and vincent come from?  
**_Ha, um.. Not me anyway. *smiles innocently*

They're not true though. I mean, Cid's married and I'm working on Vincent. I'll get there. Don't ya'll worry. He won't be a free man by the time I'm done with him.

_**Polo asks, have you ever considered setting Reno up with someone so he'll stop hitting on you?  
**_Hm. Well that's a good question. No, would be my answer to that. Firstly, 'cos he has _no_ commitment at ALL and that would be horrible for the poor girl. Secondly, 'cos crazy as it sounds, a girl's gotta love the attention. So deep, _deep, _down inside, I'm enjoying the attention no matter who it's from. What can I say? I'll complain about him but I enjoy it really. Don't tell him. Please, do not tell him.

_**Kiko asks, who would **__**win**__** in a rap battle between Sephiroth and Zack?  
**_YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'm not going to answer this one. I'm going to write it down on a post it and stick it on Cloud's computer so whenever he decides to do a blog he can answer it. 'Cos let's be honest here, I didn't really know Zack very well and I genuinely want to see how Cloud answers it. Yea know, with that stick stuck up his arse all the time his answers bound to be hilarious!

_**Darth to the v asks, if you were the last **__**woman**__** on earth your last choices are Palmer, Cloud, Reno and don would you choose to mate with to continue the human race?  
**_Agh, why do you do this to me? Buuut.. Ugh. Palmer, no. Just no. Don, again. No. Those are two disgusting men. I wouldn't pass on their genes for the world to see. Which leaves Cloud and Reno. Again with the genes. Reno? I can't EVER see him having kids. I mean, just no. They'd all be so dumb. Which results in Cloud being left. Ew, that's so wrong. But yea, it'd have to be Cloud. *shivers*

_**Evil rules asks, so what happened in the fight between **__**Cloud**__** Strife and Rosso the Crimson?  
**_Well I was a _tiny_ bit too busy to stop and record it all on film but as I hear it, they had a brief clash and then got distracted by everything else that was going on. All I'm gonna say is Cloud kicked her stupid butt. There.

That's it for tonight guys. I'm off to drink myself silly with my bottle of wine and the tv. All by myseeeeelf! Don't wanna be-  
Hold on guys, someone's at the door. Gotta run!  
~Yuffie

_**A/N: Yea, so it's been a few months. Had my state examinations and then I've been seriously sick over the summer. Hopefully Yuffs back for a bit! Post your questions!**_


End file.
